Grievous' Universe
by fanfics imperator
Summary: What does it happens when a vengeful cyborg meets the son of a diamond? Will their two universes clash in a war? Or maybe Steven can change even the Jedi Slaughterer? I don't know were will story will go. Stevidot? Maybe? UPDATING WHEN I CAN
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a quiet day in Beach City. This, if you not consider the three spaceships that had just landed. They have been originally four, but one of them had fled after being hitten by the laser cannon barrage shot by a group of gems, an alien race, called Crystal Gems. These group of gems, composed of a peridot, a pearl, an overcooked amethyst, a fusion of a ruby and a sapphire and an human-gem hybrid. One of the ship's hull opened and a humaanoid-looking droid, escorted by two larger cloaked figure with red eyes holding electrostaffs and three droid similar at the first one, except for the fact that their heads hadn't a blue stripe.

"Greetings hostiles!" said the one with the blue stripe "I'm OOM2-001, captain of the _Indipendence_ and Liutenant of the Droid Army, actual second in comand of the CIS, or the Confederation of the Indipendent Systems. I regret to state that, even if the CIS hadn't shown unfriendly actions towards you, you damaged a Sheathipede-class transport ship. I can only hope that you hadn't meant that gesture as an act of war"

"What do you want from Earth?!" shouted Garnet, still in a wedding dress

"What the CIS want from Earth? It's simple. We're the losers of a galactic civil war from a galaxy far, far away. After a fight with a Star Destroyer class spacecruiser our engines had been damaged and we have been shot here. We need technicians, ores and a place to stay to rebuild our army. As we talk, our flagship is hidden in one of the asteroid belts of this system, we're we are extracting ores and building docks and factories. We've found out that the only planet that have organic life in this system is the planet we're standing on and so we want to hire some of your technicians in order to bring our ship fully operational"

"We aren't going to-" said Garnet, before being interrupted by Peridot "I'm a technician!"

"Wonderful! How would you want to be paid? I don't think that our currency has a value here"

"I'd like to have a bit of your technology, like some of your droids"

"That can be arranged, but wouldn't you prefer the project for a factory that build them?"

"She's not going" said Garnet

"And why?"

"We can't trust them with Peridot's sake. What if they take her away?"

"We could do with them, G" said Amethyst

"That too can be arranged"

Later, Asteroid Belt

"Whoa" It was the only thing that could exit from Steven's mouth when he saw the _Indipendence._ It was ENOURMOUS. It was a sphere, surrounded with a circle with an opening on the front

"Impressive" stated Peridot

"If you had seen the _Malevolence_ or the _Invisible Hand,_ you wouldn't say so" commented OOM2 "They were the best of the best"

The intercom crackled and a voice said "Ship 346, communicate your status an send identification codes"

"Roger roger" said OOM2, pushing a button "I have retrieved a technician. Small problem, I have a 17-90"

"Roger roger, we'll communicate it to the medical bay"

"What's a 17-90?" Steven asked

"Alien specimen possible diseases"

"Only Steven it's organic, we don't need it"

"You don't look like droids"

"We aren't. We are gems, gemstones based beings" explained Pearl

"Never heard of. I'm sure that later EV-A4-D will be happy to study you. You don't have pain receptors, right?"

"N-no?"

"Oh, so that will be less fun for him, but safer for you"

"What do you-"

"Beginning of landing procedures"

The ship parked with several others, returning from extracting zones of the asteroid belt

"I will show your technician what we want from her. In the meantime Steven will be escorted to the medical bay by three B1 droids. Everyone else of you is free, but our MagnaGuards will escort you. Got it?"

Steven, escorted by three droids separated from the main group.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked his escortants

"Name?" one of the droids asked "We don't have names"

"But how they call you when someone wants you?"

"They usually call us 'droid' or 'you'. It's impossible to name every single droid. We're too many!"

"What if I gave you names?"

"I want to be 'Roger'!" one said

"Not fair!" one replied "I want to be be 'Roger' too!"

"Me too!"

"Ok, seems you do like the name 'Roger', huh? What about you are Roger one, you Roger two and you Roger three?"

"I like the idea" commented Roger three

"Roger Roger"

They continued chatting until they arrived at the medical bay

"Hi, Steven!" the droids saluted him as they left him "I hope that the next time we'll meet they haven't erased my memory!"

Steven saluted too, then, when they disappeared behind a corned, turned and entered the medical bay. The first thing he noticed was a giant duct, greater than him with what looked like a brain, collegated with several… things? Steven didn't know how to call them, but two of them looked like cybernetic eyes

"Who are you?" Someone behind Steven asked. Steven turned, only to see a droid. It was different from the ones he had seen until then. It has some kind of glowing eyes and… was it a circular saw?

"I'm Steven" said Steven, trying to not be intimidated by the blade

"Oh, you're the alien specimen Captain OOM2 sent me for inspection. Take a seat" the droid said, putting the saw inside him again

"What's in that jar?" Steven asked as EV-A4-D checked a bit of his blood in a small datapad

"He's my master, General Grievous. He was badly damaged during a fight with his 'nemesis' and despite the bacta treatment he hadn't returned conscious yet"

"What's 'bacta'?"

"Oh, right you probably don't have anything similar on your primitive world. The bacta is a liquid with regenerative capacities that is used for bad injures. Homewer, it seems like you doesn't carry **any** kind of illnessess. How's it even possible?"

"It's probably 'cause of my healing factor"

"Your healing what?!"

"My healing factor. My body fluids are… like bacta. My spit heals and I've discovered that my tears can bring back to life people"

"WHAT?! Let me check"

Steven spitted in the contenitor and A4-D quicly checked its capacities. The results were… flabbergasting, saying the least. The liquid that exited the mouth of that specimen were **10 hundred** times more effective than bacta! Still it hadn't the power to regenerate the organic body of his master, but it could bring him conscious!

"Steven"

"Yes?"

"Could you please spit in this glass?"

"Sure"

With the powerful liquid in a syringe, EV-A4-D used the mechanical manipulators inside of the bacta duct and injected it in the brain of the general. For a couple of seconds nothing happened, but then a voice raised from the vocabulator of the jar

"Where- Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2: The General

Chapter 2: The General

"Where am I?"

"General! I seriously thought that would never wake up! You are on the _Indipendence, a_ Lucrehulk class ship _,_ however"

"How- How long have I been out? What happened? Where is Kenobi?"

"Calm down sir. I'll answer all your question. You've been 'out' for four years, two months, three days, one hour and twenty-four minutes. In this time frame the CIS has surrendered, the droid army has been deactivated, the Jedi Order slaughtered and Chancellor Palpatine became Emperator. Just an ordinary Mandalorian weekend. Kenobi position is unknown, but, considering the list that the newborn Galactic Empire proclamed, he is still alive"

"Without me those bureaucrats couldn't last. Where are we?"

"It is complicated"

"Explain"

"Since your… discussion with Kenobi had left you unconsciuos I and your magnaguards brought your body on the flagship stationed in Utapau's orbit. Fortunately for us, the commander of the _Indipendence_ , OOM2-001 had been able to escape the Republic's cruisers. We escaped for the later two months, raiding Outer Rim's little planets, stealing or buying little ships. The Empire sent a fleet to destroy us. The battle was harsh. We didn't had a chance to escape or to win. Then our luck smiled at us again. A turbolaser shot hit our computer and us, two unmanned Recusant class destroyers and two Tartar class patrol cruisers traveled with hyperspace at casual coordinates. Our luck didn't stop smiling at us. We found ourselves in a system with useful ores and an inhabitated planet that hadn't mastered space travel yet. The Captain leaded a task force on the planet to find technicians, finding one, and found a specimen that had an… healing factor that made me able to bring you conscious"

"Where is my body?"

"Oh, right, I'll load your organs in your body immediately"

After Grievous' organs had bee loaded into his body, the cyborg finally noticed Steven

"You must be the specimen that made possible this. Your usefulness will be rewarded"

Grievous sent a mental order to his magnaguards and in no time two of them were out of the room. With those two as escort and Steven that followed behind Grievous went stright for the bridge.

OOM2 was there, managing the building operations for the dockyards and the asteroid base

"Droid!" a well known voice greeted him

"General?" Ifthe droid had eyes, they would widen, becoming the size of a planet, at less.

"Yes. I heard of how you managed the situation with me out. I am pleased"

"Thank you sir"

"I'm not finished, droid. I have not the time or the will of coordinating the building operations. So, I suppose that you could do it, right, Admiral"

If OOM2 had eyes, they would have been wide open, again "Me… an admiral?"

"Just because I hadn't better officers right now. Now I'll leave you. I'll inspect the planet you found"

"Sir, yes sir. Since the repairs had been finished, I was going to send back the technician"

"I'll use the same ship, then"

Later, at the Main Hangar

"Hi, Steven!" Peridot greeted him

"Who's your friend?" Pearl asked

"He's-"

"I'm General Grievous, the Commander of the Droid Army"

"What do you want?" asked Garnet

"Only to inspect your pathetic planet"

"Steven!"

"Oh, hi Roger two!"

"We've been informed that we are going to Earth with you!"

"That's great!"

"I have to present the other of my battalion! Steven, that's Roger four, Roger five, Roger six, Roger seven, Roger eight, Roger nine and-"

"Let me guess, Roger ten?"

"No, Bertram" The B2 droid answered

"Steven! We're departing!" called Peridot

Steven and the droids entered in the shuttle. Since the Crystal Gems were all seated on a side and Grievous was seated on the other all alone, Steven took place near him

"We're arriving in ten minutes, sir" the pilot adressed Grievous

"Good, droid" said Grievous as he extracted one his lightsabers. The droid moved his hands to protect him, but Grievous reassured him "I'm ony cleaning it, you idiot!" The droid, relieved to be in one piece for another day, returned to the cockpit

"What's that?" Steven asked

"Uh? You really don't know what's it? It's a lighsaber, the weapon wielded by Jedi and Sith" Grievous, a bit confused answered

"Are you a Jedi or a Sith?"

"I'm nor a Jedi or a Sith! The first are nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites and the others are just traitors and backstabbers!"

"How did you gained such weapons?"

"I took each of them from the enemies that I slaughtered" Grievous stated, with some pride

"You kill people?"

"They killed my people, I strike back. This is how it works"

"How much of them?"

"The people they killed or the one I destroyed?"

"Both"

"Milions. For the second part..." he simply showed the inside of his cape, showing at least six hilts "There are more of them on the ship"

"You certainly are good"

"The best swordsman in the galaxy, boy"

"But please. Only because he stole some fancy weapon by someone it doesn't mean that he's 'the best swordsman in the galaxy'" replied Pearl

Grievous growled at the white gem "I'm a pangalactic terror!"

"I bet that I could defeat you with no effort"

Grievous activated one of his lightsabers and pointed it at Pearl's troath "Repeat it"

"I'll defeat you with no effort!"

Grievous retracted the plasma blade "One cycle of your pathetic planet. Then I'll destroy you with pleasure"

Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine' Suite, night

Sheev Palpatine was dreaming. No, he wasn't dreaming, he was **watching his future.** And it wasn't a pleasant one. It all started on a jungle planet. Up in the sky he could see several Imperial ships, a small fleet. That fleet was currently fighting a fleet that Palpatine couldn't recognize. Green hands, red eyes and a giantic yellow arm. This unknow fleet was rather small, but managed to defeat the imperial fleet but as the fleet departured, the yellow arm who sheev thought was the flagship exploded and something feel on the planet in the distance. Then the scene changed several times. A Lucrehulk that fought a Star Destroyer, droids that fought stormtroopers on a vulcanic planet, Darth Vader that faced an enourmous blue lady. But the last vision was the more startling. General Grievous extracted one of his blades from his chest. The last things he could hear were Grievous words "This is from all the galxy, Darth Sidious. Sorry if I was a little late"

And then all became black

Coruscant, The Following Morning

"Have you called me, my master?" Darth Vader asked the Emperor

"Yes, Vader. I think we may have a problem. And he's coming from his grave to take us"

Kalee System, Wild Space, Yellow Diamond Flagship

Yellow Diamond never thought that she would have such a day. In theory the plan was simple: she and a small fleet would take and colonize a small planet rich of resources and then take her ship at the rendezvous with Blue to head to Earth. She never considered that the planet could be inhabited. Or defended by a technologially advanced fleet. She never even thought that an **organic** race could create such a fleet. They won, of course, but the ships that carried colonization material were destroyed in the battle. She thought that she could send another fleet to finish colonizing the planet. But she hadn't considered one thing. When she looked at the fleet warping away she felt proud. She got ready for the jump and then… she couldn't remember anything but a loud explosion, her form being pierced and stabbed several times by the debris of her ship. And then nothing. She was inside her gem. She hurried up, she didn't want to be shattered. When she reformed, the first things that hit her was that she wasn't in a jungle and it was night. How long had she been out. She looked around and found something she wasn't expecting. Dozens of natives were looking at her in awe. She was on the point to simply wipe out every of them who stood in her way, but then something unusual happened. Every single individual and started mumbling a name "Yalo Sel" with veneration. Yellow Diamond looked at the reptilian beings quizzicaly. Then one of them got up. It was the elder specimen she could see and he wore a mask made from the skull of an animal and a cape.

"People of Kalee!" that must be the name of the planet she landed on "Today is an happy day! The prophecy was true! Today Yalo Sel, goddess of the war, freed us from our chains! She will defend our world from the Empire and the Huks! Today is the day of revenge!"

Yellow Diamond sighed internally. She was in trouble, she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3: Facing

Chapter 3: Facing

Sky Arena, Earth

"So you truly had the guts to face me" Grievous stated

"I could say the same thing" replied Pearl

Grievous extracted one lightsaber "Are you ready to die?"

Pearl extracted two tridents from her gem "I don't think so"

"Oh, do you think I can't do the same thing?" Grievous said extracting another saber "I can even do better" and as he said that he strectched to his full height, he opened his four arms, a lightsaber in each hand. Pearl shot a barrage fire from her two tridents, which Grievous easily deffected. Grievous started using his lightsaber buzzsaw mode. Pearl jumped high and threw one his tridents to Grievous. It pinned one of Grievous hands to the ground. The general rapidly cut in various pieces the blocking object. Pearl in the meantime had changed the trident with two swords and the two started clashing, deflecting every blow of the other. Grievous had learned that the pale gem was really a good fighter. But he could do things that she couldn't. He kicked her leg, catching it with her foot. He threw her at a column, but she continued attacking

"What make you not surrender? I could destroy you right here, right now!" Grievous asked

"I fight for my ideals, general. What do you fight for?"

The question startled Grievous and Pearl used that distraction to try to land a blow on the cyborg. Fortunately for Grievous, he could block the blow. So that filth tried to hit him when he was distracted? She would pay for that! He left two lightsaber fall and shot a barrage of lightings to Pearl. The doctor had done an obtimal work. The comrades of the fallen gem run to help her. Grievous simply took his swords and left, still wondering on the question the swordsman asked him

Kalee, Deep Jungle

"How many times I have to repeat myself? I'm not some sort of goddess!"

The elder Kaleesh looked around, verifyingf that no one was eavsdropping "Of course I know it"

"What?"

"I'm a rational man, Yalo Sel. But you have to recognize that you are very similar to her. I picked the occasion"

"For what?"

"For give my people hope. Recently our leader died and so..."

"The Empire you've talked about before conquered you"

"Exactly. If you protect us we will help you"

"You know that I planned to conquer your planet, right?"

"You'll find out that is way more difficult than it may seem"

Earth, that evening

The General was thinking, sitting on the boardwalk. What did he fight for?

"Hi General"

General Grievous nearly extracted his lightsaber, but then he saw it was only Steven and the technician

"Leave me alone. Only because you saved me doesn't mean that I like you"

"Whoa, chill down, we were only stargazing, you clod!"

"How did you call me?"

"Guys, stop! I guess that the General too was stargazing, right?"

"No, I was thinking about something"

"What?"

"Why do I fight?"

"Why did you started to fight?"

"To protect my planet"

"How is it called?"

"Kalee"

"Never heard of. Was it a good place?"

"Nah. But it was the only place my race had. And we even hadn't it"

"What do you mean?"

"Since the eldest of my tribe could remember Kalee was under attack from the Huk, a race that was more progressed than us. We fought back and asked for the Republic's, the main nation of my galaxy, help. They ignored us. I took control of the war. We destroyed them. They came for putting us in chains and we put them in graves. I brought the war on their planets. The Huks asked for the Republic's help. They sent the Jedi Knights, an elite class of warriors and magicians. We were destroyed. I had to work for repaying the war reparations and my people were in chains. One day I had enough. I took my guards and my shuttle for destroying the huks. The Jedis put a bomb in my ship. I was the only survivor. Count Dooku rebuilded my body and gave me a new purpose. Destroy the Jedis. I couldn't do even that in the end. And then after I 'died' I found out what Dooku did. He modified my brain to make me the perfect war machine. My people thought I were a god, but seems like I'm only the god of failure." Grievous chuckled darkly and then his complink ringed

"Yes? WHAT!? I'm coming"

"Problems?"

"They've came after me"


	4. Chapter 4: The Empire

Chapter 4: The Empire

OOM2-001 day was perfect. If you didn't consider the small Imperial armada that just dropped out hyperspace.

"All the ships, shields up!"

"Roger Roger Admiral"

"Sir, the enemy launched fighters!"

"Retreat towards the base! The turrets in the asteroid belt will be able to damage the first wave at least! I want all our Vulture fighters defending the main ships! And contact General Grievous!"

"We have 40 IDT coming towards us!"

"Send Hyena bombers. Don't make that troopers arrive on our flagship!"

Bridge of the Star Destroyer class _Executor_

"Milord, the first wave of TIE fighters has been destroyed by the enemy barrage fire of hidden turrets- aghh" the ex-commander of Vader flagship was interrupted by the force-choking of the Sith Lord

"Failure isn't accepted" He turned his head to the underling of the now-dead commander "I hope you will do a better work, _Admiral"_ It was true, under Vader command people made success quickly, but they met the wrong side of a lightsaber or Vader's powers even quicker, too.

"You've heard Lord Vader. Prepare for the second wave!"

"I'll lead it" Darth Vader said "Those Separatists are already dead"

"So sure about that?" a voice behind him asked. Vader turned to face whoever dared to challenge him

"Well, hello there" Grievous greeted the sith lord, extracting one of his lightsabers from the chest of a stormtrooper

"General Grievous" Vader answered, extracting and activating his lightsaber

"It all feels a bit of deja-vu to me, but..." Grievous left his sentence voluntarly unfinished and activated one other lightsaber

"Just two? I may get offended, General"

"Come here and fight, you filthy Sith scum"

"With pleasure"

Vader engaged Grievous, their lightsaber clashing. Vader used his weapon like a scythe, trying to fend off Grievous arms, while Grievous' lightsabers seemed to fly trough the air, faster and deadlier than blaster bolts. While they fought, trying to overwhelm each other, Grievous' Magnaguards massacred the ship's personnel. Vader noticed it and crushed one of them with the Force, but Grievous utilised that moment and landed a blow on Vader's leg, leaving a wound that revealed wires and circuits "Who's the droid now, _**General Skywalker?"**_

"What? How?"

"I recognize the fighting styles and yours is pretty… unique"

"That's no matter. You'll be dead at the end of this duel! Your fleet is completely overwhelmed!"

"About that… I may have called a few friends. Do you mind if they joins the party?" Grievous said as he protended one arm toward the window. A massive fleet, made of several Providence, Lucrehulk and Recusant class cruisers, plus various minor ships. Several holograms were projected by the communicator

"Admiral Trench, reporting for duty"

"General Kalani, ready for the battle"

"General Loathsom, ready to kick some Imperial asses"

This new fleet was absolutely superior to Vader's small flottila, both in numbers and in tactical ability.

Vader felt like the situation had slipped out of his hand. He felt frustrated, angered at the old separatist. And anger is a powerful ally of the Siths. Vader started an impressive series of blows. Grievous deflected the most of them, but the sith lord was too much even for him and he could see in a slow-motion-like vision the crimson lightsaber that aimed for his skull, too fast for him to deflect in time. He never thought it would end like this. And, in fact, it didn't. He opened his eyes slowly and he could see something strange. Vader's saber had been blocked by a pink shield

"What in..." Vader asked. A boy appeared out of nothing and managed to block his weapon? He was startled. Grievous lost no time. He jumped over the shield and shot lightings to the Sith Lord. Vader checked rapidly his conditions. By the computer of the suit, its sytems was going to fail, if another shot like that was shot.

"This isn't going to finish there!" He shoved with the force Grievous and the shielded boy. Then he punched with force the window and exited from the hole before the emergency anti-vacuum curtains could close. Once on the outside, he called with a remote his fighter, that rapidly arrived. He set course for Coruscant. His master wasn't going to be happy about that, he was sure.

Later, _Indipendence_ 's bridge

All the five remaining commanders of the Confederate Army and Navy sit at the table

Grievous opened the planning session "I am incredibly pleased of you being here. We're all that remain of the CIS. I studied some plan that might help us to survive the Empire overwhelming forces. Before I start, I need a briefing about your forces"

Trench started "I have two Lucrehulks, a Providence, four Recusants, numerous fighters and bombers, but no droids, if you not consider the pilots"

"My forces have the oppost problem" Kalani stated "I have exactly 8340 B1 droids and 160 droidekas, but only a Recusant class ship and a few Vultures"

"I have one Lucrehulk and five Tartan, but my troops have several Hailfire drois and AATs" Loathsome reported

"As you know, General" OOM2 finished "My fleet have a lucrehulk and five Recusants available. I'm currently using the Tartan class ships to retrieve materials for the droid factories

"Good, good. Trench, Kalani, you will leave your ships to me, except Trench's four Recusants, and you'll take the captured Star Destroyer that is able to fight. I want you to raid supplies routes and make contacts with possible rebels cells. Loathsome, you'll take two Lucrehulks, two Recusants and three Tartans and protect our base here. I want the two damaged Star Destroyer repaired. I and OOM2 will take the other ships and wait for a good target to hit. I'm thinking about-"

"Sir! A communication on all frequencies!" a B1 class droid run in

"Put it on"

A Kaleesh face appeared "To anyone listening, help! We are under Imperial attack!"

"Seems like the perfect battle had showed itself"

Kalee, a few hours before

Yellow Diamond had to admit it. This race had truly amazed her. They were a race of true warriors, like her and, for what she could learn from the tales the elder Kaleesh told her. At one point the two run into an enourmous tower

"What's that?" Yellow Diamond asked

The Kaleesh answered "That's the greatest temple we ever built. For the greastest warlord Kalee ever had, Qymaen Jai Sheelal. Sadly, he left us several years ago. So we were-"

"Elder Zekaloph! Elder Zekaloph!" a young warrior run towards the shaman and the gem matriarch

"What's the matter, young one?"

"L-look!" the warrior cried out pointing to the sky. The sky had been blue. Had been. In that moment an enormous grey triangular ship, surronded by another two littler ones and probably more in the space surrounding the planet

"The Empire… Young one, has the Elders of every tribe been informed?"

"Yes, Elder. We are preparing the warriors to fight off the stormtroopers"

"Excellent. Launch a distress signal before they jam our comunications!

"I'll go, Elder!" the warrior launched himself in the direction of a tower in the near village

"So, it appears that we'll go down fighting. What's your plans for the evening?"

"You have no real ways to beat this Empire, you know"

"Not a real reason to surrender"

"I'm liking your race more and more every second"


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for Kalee

Chapter 5: Battle for Kalee

"Sir, our scouts reported that the native forces are on the border of the forest" a stormtrooper reported

"Excellent. Send our ground forces to deal with that scum" the general and commander in chief of the fround expedition Melrod Crojev ordered

"Should us not send TIE bombers first?" asked captain Briham

"I see no reason to waste perfectly usable ammunition and fuel. After all, they're only natives. What can they-"

"Imperial forces!" A old looking Kaleesh with a spear screamed from the forest "Surrender now and your deaths will be fast and relatively painless!"

A stormtrooper next to the two officers chuckled. The general, a sneer on his face, taunted the Kaleesh "Oh, I'm so scared! What will you do? Call your gods to help you?" and activated his commlink, giving to an AT-AT the order to advance towards that rebel scum

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm gonna do" the shaman replied

The jungle resonated of the sound of cerimonial drums. The ground resonated of the sound of heavy steps, of something even bigger of the massive AT-AT. Then that something emerged from the trees. Something very big, very mighty and very **yellow**. Yellow Diamond didn't lose time and shot a lighting to the war machine that was making its way towards her, making it explode.

"What's th-" were the only things that exited from the commander troath before his head got pierced by Zekaloph's spear

"And also this" the old reptilian commented before extracting his swords from the two scabbards on his back to cut clean the head of the captain and of the shocked stormtrooper in one smooth move. The horde of Kaleesh that had been waiting until then charged the leadless stormtroopers. Many of the charging horde fell, but they brougt three times more stormtroopers with them. The AT-STs tried to defend the soldiers, but Yellow Diamond easily destroyed them, with punches and lightings. The remaing stormtroopers retired towards the only reamaining AT-AT. Yellow Diamond sprinted and summoned her sword, cutting the Imperial machine exactly in two, making the two halves of the ship fall on the remaing ground troops. Then it could be heard a singe, sarcastic set of claps. Yellow Diamond turned herself to see who was daring to taunt her like that and she saw a single Imperial shuttle, mid-air, at the height of her eyes, with the ramp extended. And on the ramp, a single human male in a grey uniform.

"Good job in disposing of that two idiots, miss. Just one week with them and they were beginning to give to me an headache. I think no one presented us. I'm Grand Moff Tarkin. You?"

"I'm Yellow Diamond. This planet, organic, is under my protection and so, seen how I and my forces obliterated yours, I can easily tell that you lost, Grand Moff. So I suggest you to go to report to your leader that if he wants this planet, he have to come right here"

"Tch, tch, tch. You disappoint me. You didn't destroyed my forces. Those were just my vanguards. Right now the turbolasers of my Star Destroyers are aiming on your 'forces'. I suggest you to simply surrender, and it will be all simpler"

"Sir!" the pilot called

"I'm busy negotiating the enemy surrendering, what could be so important to-" a single pod crashing to the ground interrupted Tarkin's sentence.

"I am home" said General Grievous, crashing the door with one clawed feet "And I brought friends". As Grievous finished his sentence, a Separatist fleet appeared in the sky, and began battling its Imperial counterpart

Tarkin, for once in his life was startled. An almighty yellow giantess, General Grievous returned from his grave and a whole separatist fleet? How was he supposed to handle this? "Pilot! The fleet! Now!" he said, closing the ramp with a push on a button

"I'm on it!" but the ship didn't move

"What's happening, your worthless excuse for a pilot?"

"We're being held!"

"By what? They haven't tractor beams!"

"But they have ME" said Yellow Diamond, opening the ship like one would open a can and taking Tarkin in her hand. Then she simply left the shuttle fell on the ground and stepped on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Grievous asked Yellow Diamond

"I'm Yellow Diamond, and you, organic?"

"I'm known with the name of General Grievous, but my real name is Qymaen Jai Sheelal"

"Q-Qymaen?" Zekaloph asked dumbstroked

"Elder Zekaloph. Good to see you"

Zekaloph turned to the crowd of warriors "This is an happy day indeed! Qymaen Jai Sheelal is back!"

A Day Later, Asteroid Base OOM2

Loathsom was starting to get bored. After General Grievous and his fleet went to battle there were no real action and he have been tampered by a OOM droid, that wanted to discuss something with him. At the end he decided to listen to it

"You have forty seconds"

"Thanks, sir. I am OOM-842, head engineer of the factories here"

"Thirty-five"

"I'm heading straight to the point. Our strategy of using loads and loads of unefficient B1s is impossible to use right now. I've created programmation for have battledroids five times more efficient of a normal B1 and with the same production cost and even-"

"I stop you right now. I… quite like your idea. Apply it and tell me the results"

"Roger Roger! Do you-"

The droid was interrupted again, but this time by a ringing in General Loathsome's comunicator. The possessor of the comunicator activated the holographic projector and the fearsome figure of General Grievous formed in the room

"General Grievous! I suppose that the battle had been a success, hadn't it been?"

"Indeed, Loathsom. I require you to arrange the cells for some imperial scum and prepare some of our best troops in the main hangar"

"Can I aknownledge why?"

"Let's only say I have to impress a potential ally. Hope you managed things well. General Grievous out"

Loathsome turned slowly his head to 842 "We were talking about better droids, weren't we?"

Some Time later, Asteroid Base OOM2, Main Hangar

Steven was grounded and he should have remained home. But when Roger Two told him that an important guest was coming to the base, he managed to convince the gem that they should come and make a good impression

"Hey, Ste-man"

"What's it, Amethyst?"

"How do you think this alien looks like? Like the strange spider-robot admiral that was there before?"

"I don't know, but-" his sentence was cut short by the opening of the ramp of the Sheatipede class shuttle. From the ship exited the familiar figure of General Grievous, showing the little army that was in the hangar to another very familiar figure, even though she was smaller than Steven remembered. Yellow Diamond.

"I'm truly impressed Grievous" Yellow Diamond stated "Your facility and army may have some utility to the Diamond Authority. I have some-" Then her gaze met Steven's. Her facial features changed rapidly from surprised to angry "YOU!?" the diamond rapidly returned to her original size and charged a lighting in her hand. Every droid in the room rapidly pointed their blasters to the possible treath and some even on Steven and the Crystal Gems. Then General Grievous slowly activated a lightsaber and raised his other hand "One. This is my base. The only fighting that I allow in there is approved by me or done by me. And this situation is neither of them. Two. Can someone have the decency to explain me what the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6: Old Problems and New Ways

Chapter 6: Old Problems and New Ways

Yellow Diamond was having the craziest day of her long life. First she began to grow fond of some kind of organic life. Then she met a warrior that was willingly to give her a big army and a possibilty to conquer loads of planet. At the end she went to his base and what did she find there? Rose Quartz and her rebels

"Make your soldiers lower their weapons Grievous. That's an order"

"Unless you give me information about why you hold a grudge against the creature that saved my life twice, I'm not going to do that"

"She killed my daughter!"

If Grievous had eyebrows one of them would have been definetely raised "That kid killing something like you?"

"Yellow Diamond, you have to listen to me!"

"Why would I listen to you, shatterer?"

"Because Pink wasn't shattered! She was Rose!"

"Can someone explain me all the story?"

Half an hour later to Grievous had been explained everything about the situation.

"So this Pink Diamond started a war against herself?"

"According to what this 'Steven' says, yes. But I want proof" Yellow Diamond said. Blue in that situation would have clinged to every possible explanation that didn't imply that Pink had been shattered, but she wanted to be sure that she wasn't being tricked.

That was the major problem to Steven's argomentation. He hadn't proof. And in that moment a deus ex machina arrived. A pink portal appeared and Lion exited from it.

"What's that?" an astonished Grievous asked

"It's just Lion, it's with me" Steven explained. Then it hit him. "Maybe I have your proof, Yellow Diamond!" and with that he launched himself in Lion's mane, emerging some seconds later with a chest "Some help?" Grievous opened the chest with raw strength and inside it, stood two simple videotapes, one with the marking " For Blue" on it and the other one marked "For Yellow"

"I think this is for you" Steven said, giving to the Gem Matriarch her message

Later, Yellow Diamond's Temporary Quarters

Yellow Diamond had been staring at the primitive recording vessel for an hour. A part of her wanted to hear the message, to clarify what had happened, after 5 thousands years of hanger, grief and sadness. But for once, she felt **fear**. Not like on the battlefield. When she was fighting, she knew who was the enemy, how to defeat them and what to do after. All had its place, its reasons and its function. All was **clear.** But now it wasn't. She had always divided everything and everyone. Good and bad. Reason and foolishness. White and black. No areas af gray in the middle. And obviously she was on the good side. But if she was wrong? If Rose Quartz wasn't the diamond shatterer, had she been wrong on other things? With a sigh, Yellow put the videotape in the device. The familiar face of Rose Quartz, with a desert in the background, appeared.

"Yellow Diamond" Rose told her from the registration, an expression of hatred on her face "If you're watching this message, that means that you're on Earth. Leave immediately or face the consequences!" then her expression softened and she smiled sorrowfully "I bet you'd like if the message continuated this way, Yellow. You've always been the type of gem that never whithdraw, in battle or about her ideals. I know you." Then her her physical form began to change. In no time Pink Diamond was in her place "This isn't a cruel joke, Yellow. I… am sorry, but I had to. I'm sorry if what I did destroyed you. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't be sorry. After all you have done, I should do to you the same thing that I faked to make to myself, I say to myself. But, that's not my way. I'm no longer the little brat that wanted over all things a colony. I've grown. Humans can change and, somehow, I managed to do the same. I refused to do what White wanted me to do. I've seen a different way and, with some luck, you and Blue can do the same. Before that I go, I wanted to to tell you something. I'll never see you or Blue again" She caressed her pregnant belly "I've fallen in love with a human. By what Garnet says, I won't survive. I'll give my gem to the hybrid. Probably if you're watching this, you've known him. Don't try something too… Yellowly. I just want him to be happy. Take care of him, okay?" Pink asked her, with an exitant smile. "Goodbye Yellow. I love you" then the registration ended and Yellow Diamond was newly alone in the darkness.

In the same moment, Grievous' Storage Room

Since Yellow Diamond went away Steven had been wandering for the space station. What would have happened? Would Yellow try to strip his gem out of his belly? Would he survive? He tried to not think about anything and just in that moment he realized that he was in some sort of storage room, with lightsabers all around the place. His attention was suddenly triggered by something. It was like something was missing and that something was in that room, calling for him. He shoved away some crates of swords (seriously, how many of those evil Jedis had Grievous killed?) and he found a white chest. He opened it slowly and in the inside he found several things. A black helmet, with a completely smooth front made of black glass that made impossible to see the face of the utiliser. A black cloak. An utility belt, equipped with a little blaster and a lot of small pockets. Over all, a lightsaber hilt. It was elegant, the place where the hand of the utiliser were supposed to be was covered with some kind of white leather. Just under the point where the blade emerged the leather finished, leaving some kind of adamantine metal. And a diamond insignia. A black diamond. There was no switch, though. But something, the same feeling that guided him to the chest, was calling. He closed his eyes and concentrated. What he couldn't see was the black diamond insignia glowing for a second and then, with a buzz, a white blade appeared. He opened his eyes and stared amazed at the blade. Called by the buzz, another person made his enrance in the room. General Grievous.

"Young one, my lightsabers are not-" then he saw the white blade of Steven's lightsaber "How?"

"How what?"

"How did you activated the legendary Mercy Saber? And how come is it white?"

"The what?"

"The Mercy Saber. The lightsaber of the Black Knight?"

"Now explanations are up to you"

"It's ancient story banned by both Jedis and Siths, preserved only on some worlds, like Kalee. A long time ago, the clashes between the Jedis and the Siths had destroyed the galaxy. One day, a battle between the endless Sith army and the Jedi order was raging, when a single fighter landed in the middle of the battle. From that fighter, exited a figure, wearing that black helmet and that cloak. Both the Siths and the Jedi had stopped fighting, watching the creature that, in the following years would be known as the Judge, the Peacekeeper, the Black Knight. But for them, he was just a simple stranger that had stopped the fighting. A particulary cocky Sith charged him. He was stabbed with a white saber before he could realize it. Four Siths attacked him for avenging their fallen brother, but with just a snap of his fingers, they were all reduced to dust that was carried away from the wind. The Great Master of the Jedis and the Emperor of the Siths realized his power and asked him why he was here. He plainly answered "To bring Peace and Order". Both of them asked him to join their ranks, but he refused. So the two great leaders of the Jedis and of the Siths launched every man of their orders, including themselves to the mistery knight. They were defeated. Both orders fell and the few remnants disperded in the galaxy. The Black Knight could have taken all the galaxy and do of it everything he wanted. He could have been the dominator of everythinh existing. But he didn't. His only goal was peace and order for the people. Under his rule, the galaxy lived peacefully for one hundred years. One day he retired. He founded the Republic and disappeared. In brief the galaxy, that hadn't learnt anything by its benevolent dictator, returned to the old ways. The Black Knight was searched by the Jedis and the Siths, that wanted to put him in trial and 'Give Justice to the Fallen Heroes and kill the Tyrant'. Disgusting scum. But the only thing they found was that chest on Kalee. But the lightsaber, actioned from everyone that wasn't its owner, produced a black blade, that was too weak to use in fighting. Thousands of years later, I reclaimed the sword and the chest as Kaleesh history"

"So how is it possible that when I activated it, the blade was white?"

"There is more. I never used that saber not only because it's useless. It is possible to activate it only if you're Force sensitive. You have the Force."

"Like Jedis and Siths?!"

"Exactly. Don't worry, I won't kill you. You have to defend yourself from everyone that try to do so, though. So, it's yours"

"Do you mean that you're giving me a lightsaber?!"

"No. I'm giving you all the equipment that is in that chest. I don't have an use for it anyway. I can't use the the Gem Saber"

"The Gem-"

"SIR!" an OOM droid entered in the room, a datapad in its hand "The prisoner has escaped!"


	7. Chapter 7: Evasion

Chapter 7: Evasion

Wihuff Tarkin was sure that by now the droids noticed his escape. He was sure that he, armed of a blaster and a vibroblade, could defeat some B1 or B2. He wasn't sure about the commandos or the droidekas, but the blaster he stole from the guard couldn't do much against a MagnaGuard, the yellow giantess and General Grievous. But Tarkin hadn't become Grand Moff for chanche. He was the best of the best. If he couldn't defeat or avoid the droid army and its commander, he could always try to make his way out in another way. Hostages. The majority of the officers weren't fighters like Grievous and with their forced help, escaping would be as easy as drinking a glass of blue milk. But for arrive to that phase he had to rely on some old B1's stupidity. He stopped a little patrol of four B1s.

"Stop right there organic!"

"How do you dare!" Tarkin replied "I'm an inquisitor officer. I've just arrived from the battle on Kalee. I want to talk to the head officer of this station!"

"Sure, sir. Do you require escort to General Loathsome's office?"

"I'll make my way alone, droid. But there's one thing I require. A map of the structure."

"Sure, sir. Here you are." The OOM officer said, giving to Tarkin a little device

"Excellent" Tarkin commented, making his way towards the ofice of the general. When the imperial had exited the range of hearing the OOM droid commented to his underling "How much does that imperial think we are stupid? Contact immediately General Grievous"

Tarkin hacked rapidly the door computer and made his entrance in the office. The chair of the commander was turned "General Loathsom. With the power that the condition of Grand Moff implies, I declare you under arrest"

The chair turned, revealing not General Loathsome, but the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies "Hello Grand Moff Tarkin. Old Republic's tactic, huh? Kidnap the officer and make your way out with vital info. But not this time"

Tarkin, desperately shot a blast to Grievous, who easily deflected it, and started to run. He knew that for the cyborg he was no match and that the general was faster than him, but he simply wanted to live. He bumped into someone, turning the corner and instinctively stabbed whoever he bumped into with the vibroblade. A strange green kid with a piramidal hair looked at him, then she _litterally_ disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only a gem and a datapad on the ground. He picked up the datapad and, why not, the gem. He continued running, finding a droid patrol. Fortunately for him, they didn't notice him when he hid in a closet and they passed away. He continued making his way towards the hangar, but when he was near to get there, he met a boy.

Steven almost immediately recognized the ex-prisoner and began raising the commlink, only for being stopped by the menace of Tarkin's blaster

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, young one" Tarkin considered that maybe that child was a slave soldier that Grievous raided. Grievous had never taken slaves, but when a beast is cornered…

"I'm not scared of you" the boy replied "I know I can defeat you"

"You and which army?"

"This army" Grievous, from behind Tarkin, said. Tarkin turned himself and found the general and six MagnaGuards, plus several B2s and commandos coming from the corridors hallways. "Are you okay, kid?" Grievous asked the boy

Seeing that Grievous cared for the boy, Tarkin extracted his vibroblade and pointed it at his troath from behind

"Not a move, droid, or he makes the end of the Malevolence"

"I didn't think that even some imperial scum like you would take a kid as an hostage. I was obviously wrong" Grievous stated, not retreating the blades inside the hilt

Tarkin whithdrew slowly, still looking that Grievous weren't trying something funny and still with the vibroblade on Steven's troath

"What will you do when you'll leave me?" Steven asked to his captor

"Leave you? You'll follow me on Coruscant. It seems like Grievous care about you. You will be an important way to blackmail him"

Steven figured what would happen. He being used to destroy his allies and his friends. He couldn't allow that. And he shot all of his fear on the outside, Force-pushing powerfully Tarkin. Unfortunately for Steven, Tarkin landed on the control pad of the door, closing it and blocking it. Tarkin rose himself from the ground and then turned his head to the boy "Force sensitive, huh? The Emperor will be pleased of a new apprentice"

Steven raised his lightsaber, but before he could deflect the stunning shot, it hit him, leaving him helpless, on the ground, paralyzed.

Tarkin started carrying the still conscious boy to a shuttle, when a diamond shaped hole opened in the door. A gigantic yellow figure made her way in the hangar.

"So we meet again" Tarkin stated leaving the uncoscious boy on the floor and starting running towards a near shuttle. Yellow Diamond followed him and, when the shuttle rose from the ground, she stopped it like she did on Kalee. But this time Tarkin was ready. He opened the ramp of the shuttle and threw the vibroblade to her chest. Right in her gem. Yellow Diamond fell to the ground and Tarkin imposted the coordinates for Coruscant. In the meantime he began to read the report that was written on the datapad. _Gem's history and biology_

In the meantime, Tatooine

Ben Kenobi, also known as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was meditating, when the Force trembled. A colossal disturb had shook the Force. That could mean only one thing. A new player had entered the game.

Some time later, Yellow Diamond's temporary quarters

OOM-248 had been sent to retrieve any personal belonging that could help with the current condition of their guest, when a octahedral shaped object began to rose from the ground and formed a blue screen in the air. Then the screen shoved a gigantic blue face, with diamond shaped eyes

"Yellow?! Where are you?" Blue Diamond asked. Then she noticed the droid "What are you? Where is Yellow?"

OOM-248 was intimidated by the blue lady, but then he decided that she could mean no harm for the moment, right? "Hello… Blue? I'm colonel OOM-248, of the Droid Army"

"What did you do to Yellow?"

"Wait a second. I don't know if that's her name, but I think I may have seen her. Is she really tall? I don't mean like two or three meters, but like, **really** tall."

"Yes"

"Yellow eyes with diamond shaped pupils?"

"Yes"

"Yellow spiky hair?"

"Yes"

"I think it's her"

"Take me to your leader. I want to ask him some things"

"Well currently General Grievous is in the hangar, attending to… Oh. Bantha shit"

Some minutes later, Grievous' Tactical Plan Room

"Why did you call me here, droid?"

"Well, while I was attending the task that you assigned me, I've come across a communicator that activated itself. On the other end of the transmission there was… well there was her" The droid said, showing the screen with Blue

"So you must be what your that 'droid' calls 'general'. I'll ask you only once. Where's. Yellow."

"And you are?"

"Answer my question, first."

"She's here, in my base. I can send you the coordinates" Grievous answered, showing to the blue gem a datapad

"I'm coming immediately. Tell her"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"We're losing her"


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Arrives

Chapter 8: Blue Arrives

Blue Diamond's Moon Base of Planet Nehobos of Sector 8

The Moon of Planet Nehobos of Sector 8 had always been the unofficial head base for Blue Diamond's Court, with the official one being obviously Homeworld. Like most of the moons in the Diamond Authority, the planetoid hadn't been used for gem production, leaving the original organic life, apart obviously any native intelligent specimen, that had been dealt with by Blue's armies. Blue Diamond and most of her court loved the landscapes, like the setting sun and the particularly large flying fishes that jumped out of the sea. There was one single flaw that afflicted the moon's gems. No one, however, had ever complained about it. That problem was Blue Diamond herself. Or, being more accurate, her powers. No gem could forget the day it all started. The day of Pink shattering. The wave of sadness, denial and grief that day had been so powerful that every gem and animal that day cried on overwhelming flow of their ruler's tears. Someone even said that they had seen plants crying that day. Since then, almost every day Blue Diamond was in her Moon Base an emotional attack was launched. Fortunately for the most of the gems, the effects were limited to the area right next to the Moon Base, unfortunately that area was where the most elite gems had their quarters. "Every luck come with a price", the middle class blue gems mocked their betters, as they were unable to complain without insulting their Diamond, that, on Homeworld is a really really stupid error. Aquamarine Cut 8FG Facet 4 was one of those high class gems, but she had a strategy. She had calculated the most likely period of time when it was more likely for her Diamond to have an outburst and so she went to the other side of the moon, in her 'secret relax zone', a room carved right in a gigantic tree. Damn if she loved her secret room. That day she was lounging in a chair, reading some news about the creation of new kinds of gems when the tree started trembling. Aquamarine initially assumed that it was an earthquake, but ten she reminded herself that the moon was geologically dead since she emerged and even from before. What could have it been, then? Her question answered itself when a Diamond sized tear fell from her eye. Her first thought was that Blue Diamond had gone to her safe oasis of peace, but she would have noticed, right? It was the sadness of her Diamond that revealed her the shocking truth. The usual blue attacks were of pure grief, but this one was… different. It was a mix of a little bit of shock, a grain of anger, desperation and denial. Only one time before she had felt that powerful combination. The day of Pink Diamond's shattering. That was no good. As that wasn't enough, her communicator started ringing. Guessing who it was on the other line, she put up her most concerned face and answered the faster she could. As she guessed, on the screen there was her Diamond.

"My Diamond" she knelt down

"Aquamarine. I take that you already know what's going on by my outburst before, right?"

"I.. I have my theory, my Diamond"

"No"

"What?"

"No Diamond has been shattered. But Yellow Diamond is in critic conditions right now. Her gem is deeply cracked. I need you to go and gather the Rose Quartzes from the zoo"

Aquamarine was surprised. The Rose Quartzes had been bubbled, not shattered only because they were Pink Diamond's and Blue didn't want to forget. Yellow Diamond had always said that they were useless. Aquamarine filled with pride. One more time her diamond had saved the day. But the next thing she heard made her seriously question her diamond

"I want you to retrieve them with Aquamarine Cut 5GH Facet 3"

She would have preferred to have as a partner even that renegade Peridot that had called Yellow Diamond a clod, anyone, but 5GH! She despised her the most! She behaved like she was a diamond, she was a bratty obnoxious clod! She was only valued by the diamonds because she was successful and they didn't have to interact with her for long… wait a second. If 5GH joined this mission, she could outshine her and show to her diamond that her, Aquamarine Cut 8FG Facet 4, was the best of the best! It was her chance! So she put her most determined face and nodded

"As you wish, my Diamond"

"I will wait for you at the coordinates I'm sending you. Go to the main spaceport right now, you'll find 5GH's ship and her on board. I'm choosing you for one reason and I don't want you to delude me"

"Which reason, my diamond?"

"5GH may be a successful bounty hunter, but with the Rose Quartzes we'll need a more… diplomatic effort"

"What can I offer them?"

"Freedom and a place in a court"

Infirmary, OOM2 Base

Steven opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bed.

"Oh, you woke up. It was time. The general wanted to see you"

"W-what had happened?"

"From the cameras footage we saw that Grand Idiot Tarkin had tried to bring you with him to the Emperor. Fortunately Yellow Diamond changed his plans barging in"

"Looks like I'll have to thank her. Where is she?"

"Well..."

Control Room, OOM2 Base

"General Grievous, what we presume is Blue Diamond's flagship just dropped out of our base" OOM2 reported to General Grievous

"Good, I'll go receive her. Is the shuttle ready?"

"A Sheatipede class shuttle with assigned 4 of your personal MagnaGuards, 2 B2 droids and 6 B1 droids is waiting for you in the secondary hagar, because of the momentary inability to make ships departure from the prime hangar caused by the impossibility of moving our guest, due to her big size and her unstable conditions. When you'll come back with our new guest, by my calculations we'll be able to have cleared a landing spot. Our new guest we'll be greeted by four platoon of upgraded B1s, two platoons of B2s and a platoon of droidekas. The standard guard of honour."

"Good job, droid" General Grievous commented, before starting walking in the direction of the secondary hangar. OOM2 was flabbergasted. It was very unique that Grievous made a compliment to someone, but to a droid? Never heard of. OOM2 continued pondering about it for a while, but then returned to his duties

Blue Diamond's Ship

"My Diamond, the organic has arrived" Blue Pearl warned her master "Shall I escort him to you?"

"No, Pearl. I'll come to the hangar to meet him" Blue Diamond said. She started marching towards the hangar. When she arrived, she saw the creature that informed her some time before of Yellow's unstable conditions

"Good ship" was all the organic said, not impressed at all by Blue Diamond's appearance

"Where's Yellow?"

"In my base. Obviously moving her could mean killing her. She is unconscious. We don't know much too much about gems. In fact I know almost nothing" Grievous answered entering the little shuttle. He noticed that the blue gem hadn't followed him, so he snarled at her "What do you wait for? A written invitation?"

Blue Diamond felt outraged "Don't you dare to use that tone with me, organic! I didn't entered your ship because it's not my size!"

Grievous snapped back "Excuse me, ma'am, but we don't exactly have ships that have a thirty feet tall roof! The other one shrank down and didn't complain. And I talk to whoever I want in whichever tone I want!"

"Don't you dare! I'm BLUE DIAMOND and she is YELLOW DIAMOND, not "the other one"! Pay respect, organic or you'll pay the consequences!"

"I've destroyed entire planets with my armies, so I think you should be the one to pay respect to **me** "

Do you remember when I said that Blue Diamond was outraged? Now the Kaleesh cyborg was the second on her black list. She managed to restrain herself. She needed that pathetic… thing. For the moment. She shrank down and entered the shuttle, quickly followed by her pearl and Yellow's one, that she picked up from her palace. She sat on the bench that was in front of the cyborg. He eyed her pearl and asked "Does she fight?"

Blue Diamond gave Grievous a strange look "What?"

"Does that 'Pearl' fight?"

"Obviously not"

"The other one?"

"No. Pearls don't fight"

The general hmmed. Why did he ask? Blue Diamond asked herself. Then a skeletal looking thing came from the cockpit

"General, uhhm… Ma'am?"

"My Diamond will do"

The thing looked at Grievous that shook slightly his head

"Well, ma'am, we've landed"

The boarding ramp opened and Blue marched through it, then she returned to her original size. She ignored the cries of surprise of the skeletal things and she went directly for the still body of her lover. Then she saw something she didn't thought she would see in the base of someone that claimed to be friendly towards Homeworld. Rose Quartz. Above. Yellow's. Gemstone.

"Rose Quartz!"

Grievous facepalmed


	9. Chapter 9: Good and Bad Encounters

Chapter 9: Good Encounters, Bad Encounters

"Blue Diamond wait! I can explain everything!" Steven pleaded the blue gem

"Rose Quartz. There's nothing to explain. You have done this to Yellow! Taking Pink away wasn't enough for you? No, you have to take away from me even the only gem I care for that's is left?! I won't allow you to do that. Yellow apparently was right. I should have shattered you right when I had you!" Blue Diamond screamed, her blue aura hitting everyone in the room, leaving even droids crying on the ground "I will avenge Pink!" she yelled and readied her hand to smash Steven.

The punch hit. A loud smash could be heard. But when the matriarch looked at what she had done, she didn't saw Rose's gem, nor her shards. No, the traitor was still there, crying on the ground. But someone else had blocked the blow. General Grievous. Despite being hit by blue aura he didn't even shed a tear

"It's that the best you can do?" the cyborg mocked her

"This… is impossible! No one can resist my aura!"

"I felt worse. And, after all I'm General Grievous" he said, locking Blue Diamond's hand in his grip "I. am. GRIEF!" he screamed, knocking Blue Diamond off her feet with only a pull

Blue Diamond quickly rose up and prepared to strike down the insolent cyborg with her energy attack. Grievous simply activated his personal deflector and shot back his lighting

"Stop!" Steven tried to stop Grievous "She don't want to hurt me!"

Grievous was almost going to ignore him, but then he restrained. It was true. It was just a big misunderstanding. He would have sighed, if his body would allowed it "Okay, kid. But you owe me a fight"

"Thanks" Steven smiled at him. Then he turned towards Blue Diamond "Blue Diamond! Stop this all! I wasn't going to kill Yellow Diamond! And Rose Quartz never shattered Pink Diamond! She was Pink Diamond!"

Blue Diamond was beyond angered. She was furious. It was a bit out of character for her, but the time called for it. "Stop this nonsense! Stop this HERESY" Blue shouted as she charged a powerful energy blast.

"B-Blue?" an hesitant voice called. It came from Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond rushed at her side and knelt over her. "Y-Yellow?"

"B-Blue! You are h-here!"

"Yes, my love. And I'm gonna end Rose Quartz. Then we'll find a way to cure you and-"

"Blue"

"Y-Yes?"

"It's true"

Blue Diamond looked shocked at her. She hoped that she had got it wrong "W-What?"

"Everything they said. It's true"

Blue Diamond nearly fainted. How in the universe…

Steven used this moment to get near Yellow's gemstone. He put some of his healing factor on it. With a glow it was as good as new.

Yellow Diamond lost no time and got up "Come on Steven. You'll have to help me. We have a lot to explain"

Coruscant, Imperial Palace

Darth Vader knelt before his master. "My master"

"Rise, lord Vader. I heard your mission didn't go well. It is true?"

Vader obeyed Sidious' order "Yes, my master. Grievous managed to sneak on my ship and engaged me in combat. Meanwhile, another fleet of Separatist's remnants arrived and destroyed my fleet. I was able to gain the upper hand on Grievous, but then a strange boy with a pink shield saved him at the last second. While I was distracted Grievous shot me some sort of lighting that nearly destroyed my life support system. I run away in my fighter"

"That's… disappointing Vader. Another one though lost a fleet thanks to Grievous. What do you have to say, Grand Moff Tarkin?"

Tarkin made his entrance in the room "My lord"

"I read in your report that, though that you lost a fleet and that mud ball, Kalee, is still not under our control, you have something to show me. What is it?"

Tarkin nodded. "In Grievous' new base I found some evidence about an alien race that rule several systems"

"Interesting. What are those evidences?"

"First of all, the report that I have sent you. Then… one of them"

Sidious had a thrilled look. "Show me"

"Yes, my lord" He barked an order to the stormtroopers outside of the door "Bring the prisoner in!"

Four stormtroopers made their entrance in the throne room. Then they opened, forming a corridor. Other two stormtroopers entered. They were holding by two chains on her neck a rather angry Peridot

"Let me go, you clods! You have no idea who you are messing with!"

"Shut up!" one stormtrooper barked at her, while hitting her with the back of his weapon

"So you are a 'gem', right?" the Emperor asked his prisoner

Peridot looked at the person that just made her a question. "Yes. I am. Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG. Remember those numbers well, because they are the only things that you are gonna get from me, you melted-face clod!"

Sidious gave the green gem a death glare. He would have wanted to kill her right on the spot, but he restrained himself. He chuckled "What a temper. You sure are a bold one. But I do not need your knowledge. I have everything written down" he shoved Peridot the datapad

Peridot gulped. The datapad! She had written everything about gemkind on it!

Sidious continued "One could say that I do not need you. But I do"

Peridot for a second had feared that she would have been killed, but now she was terrified by what this mysterious man could do to her. She had to put a brave facade. "I d-don't fear whatever you have in store for me!"

"Quite the brave one? Well, I hope that you will be as strong on the examination table"

Oh no. No. If there was something that she had learned from her experience as an Homeworld's technician is that the when a different specie is discovered, the first thing to be done was tests, of all sorts. Most of them were painful. Some were lethal. And they wanted to know how to kill gems, probably. So, something that had happened quite often to her on Earth happened. Her instincts took over. Her mind became nothing more than a calculating war machine. Time seemed to slow down because of the fastening of the process of thinking. No worries. No regrets. No ethics. She knew she couldn't do that for long, so she valued every thought. She checked her surroundings with her magnetics power. She knew she couldn't untie the stormtroopers' belt. She considered taking Vader's lightsaber, but one it was too far away two she didn't know how it worked. But she did know how a blaster worked. She concentrated her metal power towards the blaster of the stormtrooper guard to turn against that hideous man. She magnetically pulled the trigger. Then the world resumed at its normal speed. A plasma blast hit the Emperor's shoulder. Shards. Her aim wasn't so accurate. But that would have sufficed. The attention of everyone in the room shifted towards the stormtrooper. The Red Guards readied their force pikes and started moving towards the aggressor. Darth Vader activated his lightsaber. The other Peridot's guard was faster. He shot the stormtrooper straight in the chest. But for shooting he unhanded Peridot's chain. Just what she wanted. With her magnetic powers she made the chains rise. One of them slapped the stormtrooper in the face, knocking him out, while the other picked up the blaster of the other stormtrooper and put it in Peridot's hand. But Vader started moving towards her. She then did something that nobody expected. She started running towards him. Then, at the last possible second she lowered herself and started sliding on the smooth floor. Vader turned to block her, but she was already in front of a window.

"Your friend's offer was very tempting, but I must refuse" She shot at the window, breaking it "It'll be next time. See ya, you CLODS!" she shouted. Then she jumped.


End file.
